


Icha Icha Paradise

by TsukinoYue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoYue/pseuds/TsukinoYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraya and Kakashi own a porn company, Icha Icha Paradise, responsible for producing the best movie in the industry. Full of handsome men and beautiful women, their slogan is “We make your dreams cum true.” Naruto, after being dumped for his lack of skills in bed, ends up in the company, where he meets Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**General Warnings: Kinks, sex, fetish, homosexual, heterosexual, anything can happen! Read the warning below!**

**Warning for the chapter: homosexual, heterosexual, teacher/student kink, voyeurism (I guess);**

**Pairings: Kakashi/Sakura; Sasuke/Naruto.**

“Ah Sensei, I want more,” the pink-haired girl moaned as big hands caressed her small breasts.  
Kakashi-sensei smirked, playing with the pink nipples of his student, enjoying the pleasured gasps that left her lips. “Sakura-chan, you know you have to work hard to get what you want, ne?”  
The girl moaned, whimpering when the hands left her chest; she nodded to her teacher’s words, watching with glint in her green eyes as he opened his trousers. Sakura licked her lips when the hard cock was finally offered to her.  
“Suck,” was ordered in Kakashi’s hoarse voice.  
Sakura kneeled down in front of him, her green eyes locking with his black ones as she gave an experimental lick to his cockhead. The sensei gripped her pink hair, encouraging her to continue the task.  
The girl slowly tasted the salty skin, pressing her tongue on the veins of her teacher’s member; satisfied only when he moaned her name. Sakura smirked and put the dick in her mouth, sucking on the sensitive head.  
“Fuck. Just like that.” Kakashi moaned, his hips moving in a steady rhythm inside the girl’s mouth. He chuckled hoarsely as his best student stood between his legs, servicing him so expertly. “Always the A-student, right Sakura-chan.”  
She hummed around his cock, producing a delicious vibration through it. Sakura sucked harder, getting more and more of her teacher’s addicting dick inside her. She loved it, the cock in her mouth, the taste, the smell.  
“Deeper,” the sensei ordered again, hips moving faster as the girl closed her eyes and moaned, feeling the big cock hitting her throat.  
She moaned, breathing through her nose in order to continue sucking, harder, faster. Sakura played with her nipples to increase the pleasure, feeling her pussy wet with desire, ready to be filled. She deep-throated Kakashi, rolling her tongue around his cock, moaning as he increased the pace of his hips, fucking her mouth with force.  
Sakura whimpered when her sensei stopped before he came. Kakashi used the grip on the girl’s head to take her off his cock and stand up, smirking at the confused girl.  
“Lean your arms on the table, legs open,” he walked in the empty classroom and positioned himself behind the girl.  
Kakashi touched her ass, feeling how her body broke in shivers to his touch; the skirt she wore was high on her waist, permitting the view of her dripping pussy, panties low on her ankles.   
The man grabbed her ass, massaging the tender flesh, making the girl moan and whimper. “Sensei… please.” She looked behind her at him, wiggling her hips in attempt to entice the man.  
Kakashi chuckled huskily, fingers playing with the girl’s asshole, causing her to squirm. The fingers lowered to her pussy, feeling how wet the girl was; entering the tight heat that soon would encase his hard cock.  
Sakura groaned to the feeling of fingers inside her, exploring her and giving her pleasure, deep inside her, but not deep enough; she wanted more. “Kakashi-sensei, more,” she moaned, “please, more.”  
The man complied with her wish, rolling down a condom on his member. He gripped her hips, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock, slowly driving her insane, rubbing on her pussy shallowly.  
“Tell me what you want, Sakura.”  
The girl panted, head dropped on the desk. “Fuck me.” she groaned. “I want your cock inside me, sensei. Fuck me.” she yelled in lust, moving her lips in attempt to make Kakashi enter her.  
Kakashi thrust in one quick move, watching as his cock disappeared inside Sakura, making her yell out in ecstasy. “Aaah, Sensei! Yes!” The sensei gritted his teeth as her insides massaged his cock, waiting for the girl to adjust fully to its size.  
“You like that?” he asked, thrusting in and out of her, groaning in pleasure.  
“Yes! Yes! More!”  
Kakashi complied, moving his hips faster, pushing in deeper inside the girl, feeling as her insides clenched around his dick; wet noises and the slap of skin against skin were the background music to Sakura’s screams. She felt her eyes rolling in pleasure, mouth open drooling on the table; her body trembled with the force of Kakashi’s thrusts.  
“Sensei, close!” she warned, feeling the tight knot low in her stomach.  
“Touch yourself,” Kakashi panted, his body glistening with a thin layer of sweat. “Touch your clit, Sakura-chan.” He ordered, falling into a steady rhythm of hard and fast thrusts.  
The delicate hands pressed on her clit, massaging the sensitive spot that made her yell out in ecstasy, “Sensei, so clo-se!” she yelled, panting.   
“Sensei! Sensei! SENSEI!” her orgasm left her trembling, her insides tightening around Kakashi’s cock, making the man groan.  
The sensei pounded inside her, feeling him getting closer and closer to his climax. He gave one last thrust, burring his cock deep inside her pussy and groaned as he ejaculated in the condom.  
…  
“Okay, guys! Cut!” The director called out with a satisfied smile on his lips. “That was fantastic, great job, you two.”  
Sakura thanked the man that gave her a plain white robe and wrapped herself with it, a content smile on her lips. Kakashi also wrapped himself in a robe, a small towel in his hands wiping the sweat off his face.  
Men and women walked around the classroom used as the set for the shoot, cameras, mirrors, lights and other equipment were moved here and there. The director approached the two actors with a smile. “Thank you very much. The scenes were great; we’ll contact you in a week with the final product,” and then he left.  
Kakashi looked at Sakura’s green eyes. “Hey, you fine?” he asked softly.  
The girl smiled in reassurance. “I’m fine, just a little sore,” she chuckled softly, “but don’t worry, Kakashi.”  
“I’m just making sure, been a while I don’t shoot a rough scene like that.” He sighed as they walked to the closest seat, where a glass of water was offered to them.  
“Well, you’re important for the company Mr. Owner.” Sakura joked, gulping down a pill of painkillers with the water. “By the way, did you find the new guy? Been a while I don’t see a new face here.” She mused.  
“Jiraya is dealing with that, but it’s harder than we thought.” Kakashi told her. “Most men don’t pass the STD and drug tests, and the few that do are like pigs who think they can do whatever they want in a scene.” he sighed again, “Last week, we pressed a charge against this guy for rape; the girl he was filming with told him to stop, but he didn’t and shit got serious.”  
Sakura sighed. “Well, can’t tell I never heard of it in the industry; it’s pretty common actually.” She then grinned. “That’s why Icha Icha is the best.”  
The other smiled in return. “Thank you, Sakura.” He stood up. “Now, take a shower and go home to rest. The company will contact you with your next work.”  
…  
“You’ve reached the voicemail, please leave a message after the beep.”  
Naruto groaned again in frustration; it was the tenth call he gave his now-ex and every time it went directly to the voicemail. It hadn’t even been three hours since they broke up, his number couldn’t be blocked already! The blond boy could still feel his face in flames for the embarrassment and humiliation he felt.  
Naruto sighed, rolling to the side of his bed, tired of the same thing happening to him. Really, it wasn’t his fault if his performance in bed lacked something, it shouldn’t be a reason for two people to break up; what about love? What about everything else in a relationship?  
Apparently, it didn’t matter considering all his partners broke up with him for the same thing: the quality of sex, or rather, the lack of quality.  
He hit the green button before his phone even vibrated. “Hey, I’m calling for hours! You have no idea… no, just listen, let me explain,” he bit his lower lip, “I was just nervous, okay? I know it’s been happening a lot lately and sometimes I can’t get it up, but I really like you and we can’t break up like this,” Naruto whined, “Please, I can show you my medical exams, okay, it says my penis is perfectly fine and functions normally so we shouldn’t…”  
A rich laughter invaded the boy’s ear, one that certainly wasn’t his ex’s. ‘Shit.’ He looked at his phone’s screen. “Shit, I didn’t know it was you!” his face was a deep red; he could feel the heat in his ears and his chest, his heart dead in his throat.  
Naruto listened to the loud laughter in shock, unable to hang up. “Jesus Christ, kiddo, I should call you more often. Shit, that was great.” The laughter continued, “I’m happy to know your penis works just fine,” the other man snickered, “oh God, that was great,” then he sighed and cleared his throat, “Well Naruto, I’m calling ‘cause I have a proposal for you, wanna hear?”  
Naruto sighed, dismissing how further humiliated he was. Of all people in the world, Jiraya had called him. Without many choices, the boy shrugged it off. “Yeah, whatever, old man. Not like it’s gonna make my day any worse.”  
Jiraya chuckled. “Well, since you’re now single and jobless, I brought great news, Naruto.”  
The boy rolled his eyes at his godfather, muttering ‘I doubt it’ to himself “What is it?”  
“You see, we need a new face in Icha Icha and it’s a hassle to find a decent guy for the job, so what do you say? Wanna be a porn star?”  
Naruto blinked at the phone, listening as Jiraya called his name and then hung up, ignoring the next calls from the man. The idea was absurd for him, not because he had problem with people working in the porn industry or anything like that. The biggest problem was; how could he, who had no sexual skills at all, work with famous porn stars? He would be utterly humiliated and embarrassed for life!  
He stood up and left his small apartment, going to job agencies and companies with his resume in hands. After hours and hours of ‘We are not hiring at the moment’, ‘We’ll talk to the HR and inform you’, ‘Eh… thanks for your interest’ and so on, he gave up. Naruto sighed and looked at his cellphone, battling himself into calling Jiraya.  
In the end, he pressed the call button. “Now listen pervert, I need the money in advance; my rent is late and the landlord hates me. I don’t care what it is, I can shoot today; I’m on my way already, but remember: I suck.”  
Jiraya laughed, cheering for the positive answer. “Alright Naruto. Don’t worry, we knew you’d get to us. I have a scene for the next hour; just need you here in 20 for the papers and the formalities.”  
“’Kay, bye.” Naruto hung up before Jiraya could explain anything further. Considering he was really close to the old man, Naruto knew enough of how the porn industry worked for him to dismiss any additional info.  
…  
“Hey, I have a meeting with Jiraya.” Naruto said to the boy in the reception.  
“You must be Naruto Uzumaki.” The boy smiled. “Jiraya talked about you.”  
Naruto smiled back awkwardly, trying not to blush at the notion his godfather could have said anything about him, including his bed performance. “Ye-es, that’s me.”  
The boy, Mako, typed on his computer and gave him a card. “Master Jiraya is waiting for you. It’s in the fourth floor, room 407.”  
“Thank you.” Naruto smiled and left.  
As he distractedly walked around looking for the door, he felt an impact on his left shoulder, making him stumbled and stepping behind to regain his balance.  
“Look where you’re going, idiot.” A man, black hair and black eyes, wearing ridiculous stylish clothes glared at him.  
Still dizzy, Naruto stared at the other until, “Hey asshole, I’m sorry, okay. No need to be a jerk ‘bout it.”  
“Hn.” He grunted and left, a little impressed with the blond boy.  
Jiraya found the boy muttering to himself about ‘an asshole with a stick deep in the ass’ or something like that. “Found you, Naruto!”  
The blond boy snapped out of his inner monologue and smiled. “Pervy old man!” the boy hugged the man he hadn’t seen in months and who had practically raised him.  
“C’mon kiddo, I wanna make it quick; your partner showed up earlier.”  
Naruto nodded and followed the man inside the room.  
“Alright, kiddo, here’s the thing: this is your contract, read it over, sign at the bottom and fill the blanks for your kinks, ‘surely do’, ‘probably do’ and ‘never do’. You know already; I got your records from last month as I always do and you’re pretty much clean, condoms are still mandatory blah blah blah…”  
Naruto nodded at Jiraya’s words, eyes quickly reading over the terms and conditions of the contract. The blond boy filled it with easiness, knowing well his limits when it came to sex. Growing up with Jiraya opened up his mind, so there wasn’t much he would never do in bed (if he could get it up, that is).  
“Here you go, old man. When do I start?” he tried to smiled, but his voice trembled a bit due to his nervousness. If it was bad enough his exes humiliated him, so imagine a room full of people watching as you can’t perform one basic act.  
“Don’t worry, Naruto, it’s your first time in front of the cameras and we set you up with something really vanilla.” Jiraya tried to reassure the boy. “It’s no shame if you can’t get it up, kid, do you have any idea how many guys I see that can’t get hard because of the cameras? It’s normal!” he laughed. “And women too, the fucking girl is as dry as sand but insists on doing it, then we have to stop mid-scene ‘cause she can’t take it.”  
The blond boy sighed again and then he grinned, “I’ll do my best!”  
Jiraya laughed, ruffling the blond hair proudly. “Of course you will, now let me explain how the scene will go. You are fine with bottoming, right?”  
Naruto nodded, relieved he didn’t have to fuck anyone today. As bad as he was, he didn’t have to get hard to be fucked, alright he tended to mess when he bottomed as well, but he hoped for the best.

…  
Naruto rolled his shoulders, feeling how tense he actually was; inhaling and exhaling deeply, he walked out the dressing room, where a bit of make-up was applied on him, and went to his designated studio.   
The blond boy felt self-conscious walking around only in a white robe, but he dismissed the feeling quickly, confident in his body. He was good-looking for sure; tan skin, muscled yet slim body, stunning blue eyes and shining blond hair were features many people would kill to have.  
Easygoing as always, Naruto joked with the people around to pass time and help him relax. He was laughing with a cameraman when the director called him up to meet his partner for the scene. Breathing in, Naruto put on his best smiled and walked to the man.  
Sasuke looked amused, watching as the new guy walked to him looking around, talking to everyone, eyes everywhere but him. He didn’t expect to shoot with the blond, but he sure wasn’t complaining.  
Judging by how those blue eyes looked at the other in shock, Sasuke would have the time of his life playing with the blond boy. He smirked smugly, chuckling to himself as Naruto scowled at him, awkwardly nodding to the director’s final instructions.  
When the man left, Sasuke arched his eyebrow at Naruto, “So the idiot found his way, I see.”  
“Tsk, not the right way if I have to see your face, asshole.”  
Sasuke smirked, leaning forward to Naruto “Don’t forget this asshole is going to fuck you, idiot.”  
“Shit.” Naruto had completely forgotten about it.  
“Nervous?” Sasuke breathed in his ear, enjoying how the other shivered with their proximity. He usually was more professional, but it was impossible not to tease the guy. Just look at him.  
Naruto frowned and pushed the other from him, consequently feeling the smooth skin of his bare chest. “Of course not,” that was a lie, “Just worried if you can make me cum.” that was another lie as Naruto was very impressed at what he saw: bare chest, ripped jeans so low you could see Sasuke was wearing no underwear, pale skin and dark eyes that could kill.  
Sasuke’s smirk widened, “Eager much to find out?”  
They stared at each other intensely, heat emanating trough their close bodies; the sexual tension was so high, anyone close could see. It was almost making the porn producers uncomfortable.  
“Sasuke, Naruto,” the director yelled to get their attention, “Eh, I’m glad you’re getting along, but we’re gonna film now.”  
Naruto glared one last time at Sasuke before he followed the director to his place, not nearly as nervous as he was eager for the scene.  
…  
“Okay, we already shoot Sasuke’s stripping to his pants, now we’ll shoot Naruto’s solo. Here is the scene: Naruto and Sasuke are lovers and Sasuke was traveling so you guys really miss each other. Naruto, you don’t know Sasuke came home earlier so you’re in your bed jerking off to him, think you can do it?”  
Naruto nodded, getting comfortable in the king size bed with satin red sheets that no one normal would decorate their beds, but that was beside the point. The boy was very relaxed with the nice sheets hugging his naked body, open legs displaying his hardening cock to all the cameras around him.  
To be honest, he was enjoying the attention more than he thought; all the cameras and people looking as he moved his hands up and down his dick was really turning him on.  
“So Naruto, we’ll try to shoot the whole scene in one go, but tell if you want to stop. Ready?” Naruto nodded again, “Good. Scene 2, Take 1, Shooting.”  
All eyes were on Naruto, on his naked body spread on the satin sheets. He began teasing his nipples, firmly touching his chest as he looked at the camera, quiet moan leaving his lips as his hands wandered around his body, slowly, teasingly. His hands lowered to his member, hands wrapping around the hot flesh and moving slowly up and down, calmly increasing the speedy to build up the pleasure  
It didn’t take him long to moan louder with his shaft hard in his hands, clouded blue eyes fixed on the camera. He groaned, “Sasuke…” his mind providing vivid images of the attractive raven that pissed him off, why was Sasuke so hot?  
Naruto panted, stopping his hands before he came too fast. He turned around and leaned on his hands and knees, perking his ass up and exposing his twitching asshole to the cameras. It made him feel so hot and Sasuke wasn’t even there. Shit, just the thought of how exposed he was, made his cock leak with pre-come.  
“Ah, Sasuke, mmm, miss ya,” he groaned easily, rolling his hips to put on a show. He grabbed the tube of lube on the bed, spreading over his fingers to press on his hole. He teased his asshole with shallow touches, moaning as the cold digits covered the sensitive nerves with the clear substance.  
Naruto’s moans got louder when the first finger entered him, his flush face erotic to the lens, drool falling from his mouth as he wiggled his hips. The second finger entered him, teasing him, in and out, in a steady rhythm that opened him nicely to be filled, “Hmm, fingers ain’t enough,” he didn’t use to talk to himself when he masturbated, but there was something liberator in it.  
“Ah, Sasuke! Want you,” came the needy moan, “Sasuke, fuck me.” He imagined the raven he met that very day, fucking him, teasing him, that superior smirk looking down on him, “Ahh, Sasuke, want your cock!”  
When Naruto had four fingers inside him, the door to the room opened, banging on the wall. The blonde, lost in himself, gasped and looked behind him, his eyes widening at his lover. “Sasuke… ” his hand stopped moving, and when the raven stepped closer to him, Naruto felt his hole twitching in anticipation.  
“Missed me much, Naruto?” The blonde moaned to that voice, that deep velvety voice and how Sasuke had said his name. “Ah-Ah, don’t stop babe, show me more,” Sasuke opened his trousers, zipping down to free his hard cock from the restraining garment. “Show me how much you want it,” he jerked his shaft fast, pre-come leaking from its head.  
Naruto’s mouth watered to Sasuke’s cock, big and hard, ready to fuck him. He wouldn’t wait, oh no. Forgetting the script, Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke, wrapping his hands around the slightly taller man. “I want it now.” He said in a husky voice.  
Sasuke was surprised at Naruto’s guts, and he liked that, he liked that a lot. He gripped the other’s hips and threw him to the bed, covering his body with his own. His teeth nipped the blond boy’s neck, drowning in the soft moans that left his mouth, in how his hands scratched his back without a care in the world.  
Naruto’s mind was floating, hands touched him in the right places, evoking reactions he didn’t remember were possible; he was so hot, so hard, so fucking turned on. Sasuke’s mouth bit one nipple as his hand played with the other, making his back arch off the mattress, reminding how Sasuke was a pro.   
Naruto froze when images of his ex-lovers invaded his mind, laughing and ridiculing him for being too fast, for not getting up, for being too clumsy, for being too kinky or for being too prude. He panicked when he felt his cock deflating, no, it couldn’t be happening again. He’d be ridiculed and humiliated, in front of so many people, in front of Sasuke.  
Sasuke noticed the change, leaning forward to his ear to whisper softly, “Just relax, Naruto, I’ll not do anything you don’t want me to,” the blond nodded, but that wasn’t really what he was worried about, “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”  
Naruto shook his head, looking up to meet Sasuke’s dark orbs, expectant. “Don’t stop, Sasuke.”  
The raven leaned down, pressing his lips to the blonde’s in a chaste kiss, their lips molding together and moving in a slow pace. Tongues met over teeth, tasting, taking and giving. They felt dizzy when the kiss ended, blinking at each other with clouded eyes.  
“Do you trust me?” Sasuke asked, hands caressing the tan skin under him.  
“Yeah,” came the soft answer.  
“Good,” he kneeled up and left the bed, pulling the blond boy with him, hugging him from behind “I want you on all fours, looking at the cameras,” he breathed in the other’s ear. “You like that, don’t you?” he bite Naruto’s lobule, making him moan, “Having everyone watching you,” the blonde nodded to the words. “I want everyone watching as I fuck you.”  
Sasuke chuckled in amusement to see Naruto so eagerly climbing the bed and standing on his hands and knees, his blue eyes looking at him with lust and desire, inviting him. “Sasuke, come here.” Naruto moaned, looking at all the lights and cameras on him, shit, it drove him crazy. His cock was quickly hardening again.  
Sasuke positioned himself behind the blonde, unwrapping a condom and rolling it down his cock. His left hand picked the lube as his right touched Naruto’s back, making its way up his spine until his hair, feeling the blond locks between its fingers. Sasuke spread the lube on his cock, determining Naruto’s asshole was prepared enough, and covered the blonde’s body with his own.  
The tip of his cock was pressing against Naruto’s tight heat, his mouth close to his ear, “You’re so hot, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered, enjoying how Naruto moaned and trembled, “You make me so hard, ah, can you feel it?” he rubbed his cock on the hole, teasing him.  
Naruto nodded, “Yeah, Sasuke, I missed your cock so much.” He groaned shamelessly, gritting his teeth “Fuck me before I have to fuck myself on you.”  
Sasuke chuckled again, complying with Naruto’s demand and entering him slowly until his shaft was deep inside him. The raven waited for the other to adjust, biting the blonde’s shoulder to muffle a groan of how affected he was by the tight heat engulfing his member.  
Naruto felt warm with Sasuke’s body covering his, how his arm wrapped around his waist, how he panted above his ear, it was making him lightheaded and tipsy. He groaned when Sasuke began moving in and out of him with shallow thrusts that let him feel every aspect of his cock, how it hit his good spots, how it moved inside him deeply.  
Sasuke moaned, sweat running down his face; he picked up speedy, thrusting into Naruto with more force, making the bed crack. He adjusted his hips and stuck inside, hitting Naruto’s prostate dead-on. Naruto yelled out, choking on his pleasure, hips swinging faster to make Sasuke hit that spot again.  
The raven smirked, thrusting faster, making sure to hit his lover’s prostate every time, causing Naruto to yell and squirm under him, his hole clenching around Sasuke’s cock. He bite his back, kissed his neck, nipping in the flesh exposed to him, groaned into his ear, felling closer to his climax as Naruto yelled his name.  
“More, Sasuke.” He panted. “Fuck, it’s too good, your cock is to good, fuck me.” He mumbled, lost in his own pleasure.  
Sasuke felt himself approaching his climax, his hand lowering down to Naruto’s cock, jerking him off into completion. He pounded into the blonde, his eyes closed tightly and his teeth gritted in attempt to prolong the act. He was too close, too close.  
“Fuck!” Sasuke groaned and bit Naruto’s shoulder down hard, muffling his yelled orgasm.  
But Naruto hadn’t come yet, so Sasuke’s hips didn’t stop, his dick hurt from hyper-sensibility but he thrust inside the blonde fast and hard, hitting Naruto’s deeply until he felt his asshole clenching.  
Naruto yelled out Sasuke’s name, spurting cum on the mattress as his body convulsed with the orgasm. Spent, he fell on the satin sheets, feeling Sasuke’s heavy body above him. The blonde panted, exhausted but satisfied, for the first time in years he hadn’t messed up and judging by the pain on his shoulder from Sasuke’s bite, his bed skills weren’t so bad after all.  
Sasuke rolled over the blonde, lying on his side; he knotted and tossed the used condom on the floor – someone would get rid of it. The raven looked at the tired man on his side, glinting with sweat, messy hair and dizzy blue eyes. He couldn’t not stare, ‘Naruto was beautiful.’  
Naruto turned over and found dark eyes staring at him, mesmerized. He smiled when Sasuke ran his fingers through his blond hair, then to his neck, massaging the muscles and at last to his shoulder, caressing the red bite he had unintentionally inflicted, “Sorry ‘bout that.” Sasuke said softly, and Naruto shook his head in reassurance, leaning forward to peck his lips once more.  
Sasuke permitted the gesture, letting Naruto taste him again. They kissed slowly, savoring the moment, as if they were real lovers, feeling the small touches of the other; how Sasuke’s fingers touched Naruto’s cheek and how Naruto’s hand caressed Sasuke’s side. They broke the kiss and only stared at each other, forgetting about where they were.  
A loud clap snapped them both out of their post orgasm bliss, looking up, they saw the director clapping and walking to them, “Holy shit, guys, that was fucking great. I wasn’t expecting this to go so well, but fuck, you two have chemistry.” He laughed, “And Naruto, are you sure it’s your first time? Cause, you have a future in the industry, boy.”  
The blonde grinned and thanked him, promising it had indeed been his first time, “…but you know I grew up with Jiraya, so…” that was pretty much self-explanatory. The director laughed and told them to clean themselves, explaining to how the movie would be edited and when they should expect their payment.   
Naruto politely refused the painkiller offered to him, saying he was fine. Except for the bite on his shoulder, which had been hot as well, Sasuke treated him very gently. Both men excused themselves to take a shower and dress up, thanking the staff once again before they left the studio.  
…  
The ride in the elevator would have been extremely awkward and uncomfortable if the other people weren’t there with the two men. Naruto wasn’t used to the feeling of parting so casually after having sex, specially sex that made his legs jellylike. He sighed and let his mind wander, going to a conversation he overheard between two staff members.  
“Hey Bob, come see the close-in I got.”  
The other man, Bob, walked to his friend with a camera in hands and watched what Naruto supposed to be a scene from his shooting.  
“Holy shit, Carl, is it…?” the other nodded. “A close-in of Sasuke fucking Uchiha making out in a porno! This is gold!”  
“I know right? Gonna sell like water in the desert.”  
Naruto frowned at that, wondering why it was such a big deal to kiss someone in a porn movie. Was it some rare occurrence or something that newbies like him shouldn’t do?  
“Idiot, stop spacing out and get out, it’s our floor.” Sasuke said, pulling him out of the elevator by his wrist.  
“Stop dragging me around, jerk. Damn it, I was just thinking, geez.” Naruto frowned and crossed his arms above his chest.  
The childish act made Sasuke smirk, “Oh so you can actually do it? Tell me more about it.”  
Childishly, the blonde stuck out his tongue at Sasuke, giving him the finger for calling him stupid, however, he was really curious about the kissing matter, so he calmed down and looked at the other more softly, “I… I overheard two guys talking about the kiss… so…” Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke groaned in agony, rolling his eyes in annoyance, “Don’t be an asshole, Sasuke, I’m just curious, okay?”  
The porn star sighed, “It’s nothing to make such a fuss, it’s only rare I kiss someone in a movie, only when it’s necessary. I didn’t kiss many people in porn, so others like to talk.”  
“I see,” Naruto mused. “Ne Sasuke, how many people did you kiss then? Doing a porno, I mean.”  
Sasuke felt his cheeks getting warm – he could fuck strangers in front of many people, but talking about kissing made him embarrassed; that was ridiculous. He sighed again, looking directly at blue eyes, “You were the first person I kissed in front of cameras.”  
That perked up the blonde’s interest, “Really? Why? Why did you kiss me?”  
Instead of answering, Sasuke asked a question to Naruto, one he knew it was embarrassing enough, “Say, how you got in the porn industry?” It always amused him the different stories that this single question led.  
Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find a way to answer without humiliating himself. There wasn’t, so he decided to go with honesty, “You see, Jiraya raised me and he’s always telling me I should try it… And then, there was this person who I’ve been dating and said I sucked in bed, and not in a good way and well, it’s funny actually, haha, ‘cause everyone I date dumps me cause of my bed skills, so…”  
Sasuke cut him off with an arched eyebrow, “People dump you because of sex?”  
Naruto felt his face in flames, unable to meet Sasuke’s eyes, “Yes, that’s what they tell me always.”  
“That is ridiculous.”  
“I know right! It’s just sex; it shouldn’t be all that important in a relationship, but…” it was clear in his voice how hurt he felt about the whole subject.  
Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder, careful not to touch the bruised area, making the blonde look up at him. “Naruto, first of all, if those people are shallow enough to break up for the sex instead of working up to improve it, they’re idiots and they don’t deserve you,” Naruto offered him a small smile in thanks. “And second, porn star word, you were really hot today. You don’t find many good fucks as yours, even in the industry.”  
Naruto chuckled a bit self-conscious for the words, scratching the back of his neck, “Thanks, I wasn’t expecting that, you know, found out that being watched really turns me on.” He shrugged off, “Maybe I suck when there are no cameras around.”  
Sasuke’s eyes glinted; he saw the opportunity and took it. Playing with a lock of blond hair, he leaned forward to whisper in Naruto’s ear, “There’s only a way to find out, Naruto. Then I can tell you why I kissed you.” A bit in his lobule left the blonde shivering. “What do you say?”  
Naruto found himself nodding, dumbly looking as the Sasuke got his phone from his back pocket and saved his number on it. The blonde closed his gaping mouth with a clack, staring at the expectant porn star, “Eh…” he shook his head and smirked, hands gripping the Uchiha’s hips, “I know a nice restaurant close to a hotel, so are you free at eight?”  
“Hm, I can make the time. You pay the food and I pay the room?” Sasuke stepped closer, breathing every word in Naruto’s ear.  
“Sounds great to me,” came the hoarse answer.  
The raven smiled, closing his eyes and pressing a light kiss on Naruto’s cheek. The blonde blushed at the simple act, making him feel like a little virgin girl. He stared dumfounded as Sasuke stepped back, breaking their contact. The taller man smirked at him and winked, turning his back and leaving.  
Naruto stared until Sasuke was out of sight, grinning stupidly and then he laughed out loud. It seemed like his life was going to change; he had a job as a porn actor and a hot date with a porn star, and that was only his first day at Icha Icha Paradise. Looking at his new contact number, Naruto couldn’t wait for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**General Warnings: Kinks, sex, fetish, homosexual, heterosexual, anything can happen! Read the warning below!**

**Warning for the chapter: homosexual, incest, threesome, blindfold, rimming; plot and sweetness to give you cavities (?)**

**Pairings: Itachi/Shisui/Sasuke (Uchiha-cest baby);**

Sasuke came back from school irritated. Why did people annoy him to no end? Why did people always compare him to his brother? The boy groaned as he thought about how inferior he looked in comparison to Itachi, not bothering to announce his presence as he walked inside his mansion.  
The walls were cold and dark, no one was home as always and that made Sasuke even more irritated. If only there was a way he could vent all his frustrations. Gritting his teeth, he climbed the stairs, intending on sleeping off his anger.  
As he turned left on the corridor, he heard noise. ‘Weird’, he thought a bit alarmed, and walked silently to the rustle’s origin. Sasuke frowned when the noise got louder and louder in the second door to the right, that was Itachi’s bedroom and as far as he knew, his brother wasn’t home. Besides, Itachi enjoyed silence more than anything else.  
Sasuke smirked when the weird rustles became clear and he could distinguish what were definitely moans and groans. ‘So his almighty brother was watching a porno’ he thought, peeking through the crack of the door, expecting to find Itachi in a compromising position.  
To say Sasuke was not disappointed would be an understatement. The raven felt his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth fell open and his dark eyes widened to the scene he wasn’t sure not to be a hallucination. Sasuke swallowed hard, eyes unable to look anywhere but his brother’s naked body.  
Shisui stood in front of the bed; his fingers gripped Itachi’s long dark hair as the younger stood on all fours on the bed, mouth full with Shisui’s cock. The eldest groaned as he slammed his shaft inside Itachi’s lips, hard and fast, delighting himself to see Itachi’s flushed face and how hungry he was for his cock.  
Itachi was blindfolded, but he didn’t need to see his cousin’s cock to flick his tongue around its head, smirking when Shisui groaned louder and gripped his hair tighter. He deepthroated the elder expertly, humming around the salty skin hitting the back of his throat, moaning to the rough treatment he loved.  
Sasuke felt his dick throbbing in his constricted pants. To see Itachi so vulnerable and so passive to Shisui’s hands proved to affect him more than he could ever imagine. The long slender fingers of his hands pulled his pants down and freed his hard member out his boxers; his dark eyes took in how pre-come pooled on the head’s slit and his hands took in the clear substance to lube his member.  
The youngest groaned, eyes spying on his older relatives on the bed, as his hands pleasured himself nonstop. He bite down a loud moan when Shisui stopped the fast and hard movements of his hips and gripped Itachi’s face inches from his cock. Sasuke groped his cock attempting to hold himself, but it was difficult with the scene in front of him.   
Shisui jerked his cock faster, moaning to see Itachi’s open mouth waiting, and he was so close, so fucking close. “Itachi!” he growled, spilling cum on his cousin’s perfect face, dirtying and covering it almost completely. And Itachi loved it. He loved to feel the sticky substance on his skin, falling down his jaw as he tried but failed to lick it. He hummed to the taste, moaning as he swallowed what he could.  
“Shi,” his deep voice was poisoned with desire and lust, “More, I want more of you.” It was sensuous and libidinous, the kind of command you couldn’t refuse.  
Shisui took the blindfold off and kissed Itachi, tasting the bitter essence of himself, licking his tongue and all the inside of his mouth, sloppily and desperate. Itachi took and gave it back with fervor, scrapping his teeth over Shisui’s tongue and then sucking it inside his mouth, making the eldest moan and shudder.  
Itachi’s eyes glinted when he saw his little brother jerking off on his door, slowly bringing Shisui to the king size bed. He lay down and brought his older cousin above him until Shisui sat on his thighs, and Itachi wrapped his hand around their cocks, hot and hard against each other.  
Shisui moaned and grinded down his younger cousin, losing himself to the demon that was Itachi. Even if he tried, he couldn’t win, not against the weasel, never. It only took a kiss from Itachi to make him crumble into a moaning mess of himself.  
Itachi’s chuckle resonated through Sasuke’s chest, as the youngest felt about to burst out and yet, he couldn’t cum, not when something was missing. The youngest Uchiha shamelessly sucked on his fingers and quickly pressed on his throbbing asshole, moaning at they circulated the sensitive hole before they entered him.  
Sasuke groaned in frustration when his fingers proved to be too small, as deep as he tried to shoved them inside his asshole, it wasn’t deep enough. The fingers couldn’t reach where a cock could, not fill him like a cock could.  
At first, the youngest thought he wanted to see Itachi being fucked, thoroughly and completely. He wanted to see how submitted his brother could be, to see him whimpering and squirming in pleasure and pain when Shisui’s gorgeous dick fucked him. But when he saw his cousin rolling down a condom on his brother’s long and beautiful cock using his mouth, he knew he wanted to see Itachi fucking. And not only his cousin.  
“Mm, so good, Shisui,” Itachi moaned as his eyes took in his cousin sucking his cock, tasting the latex so eagerly. “Let me fuck you.”  
Shisui nodded and positioned his asshole above Itachi’s cock, slowly going down to tease the younger, taking pleasure on Itachi’s red lustful eyes, but the other wouldn’t take it. Itachi’s hands gripped Shisui’s thighs and brought them down with force at the same time his hips thrust up, making Shisui yell as he was fully opened.  
“ITACHI!” he yelled as he came on his stomach, with only one thrust from Itachi, clenching on his cousin’s cock like crazy.  
Itachi chuckled again, his voice almost devilish, “Who said you could stop, Shi?”  
The eldest groaned and forced himself to ride the hard shaft; he was too sensitive to actually feel pleasure but certainly getting hard again. Shisui moved up and down, supporting himself on Itachi’s stomach, as he ass slapped on Itachi’s thighs with every fast movement.  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had given up on trying to contain his groans and moans. He wanted to be fucked so badly, that even four fingers inside him wasn’t enough. His pants were discarded when he dropped on his knees on the floor, attempting to reach deeper inside him. He salivated to the scene in front of him. He wanted Shisui’s cock on his mouth, and he wanted Itachi’s cock deep inside his asshole.  
Shisui looked so satisfied riding that hard, big cock, filling him so deep that he choked on air in pleasure, his cock hard again. He whimpered when Itachi stopped him, gripping his hips with force so he couldn’t move. “No,” he cried, “Please, Itachi.” Not when he was so close to coming again.  
But Itachi shook his head, “Get off.” He ordered and the eldest could do nothing but obey, loving when Itachi showed him this part of his personality. Shisui felt a strong shiver rocking his body when Itachi ordered him around, placing him on four on the bed, facing the door.  
And then the eldest laughed and understood what Itachi was doing, the devil. So he would play along, moaning louder and begging for more. “Your cock feels so good, Itachi.” He groaned, “I need you to fuck me harder, faster. I want you to thrust deep inside me.”  
Itachi smirked, positioning himself behind his cousin, his eyes locking with his little brother’s on the floor, the door completely open. He saw Sasuke paralyzed when he slammed inside Shisui once again, saw his little brother whimpering with desire and lust that his hands couldn’t provide.  
Itachi’s dark eyes locked with Sasuke’s equally dark ones as he thrust his hips, burying his cock even deeper inside Shisui. The skin against skin’s noise filled the room with moans and groans, with Itachi’s sadistic nature flourishing with every stuck, his hands devouring the pale skin of the eldest Uchiha, marking him with beautiful pink lines of possession.  
Shisui yelled out and rolled his hips, falling deeper and deeper for that strong sensation consuming his body and leaving him in a numbing yet over sensitive state. His mind felt like floating but he could still feel every contact between him and Itachi; where his hands and nails touched him, burned and where his cock reached tingled.   
“Fuck! I’m, mm, almost… Ita-chi, ah, cummig.”  
Itachi’s smirk widened to hear that, but his eyes never left Sasuke, taking in how his little brother thrust his fingers inside his asshole as he clumsily jerked his shaft lubed with only spit and pre-come. It was beautiful, how his pale and usually frowning face was twisted into a flushed and messy expression.  
The long dark hair stuck on Itachi’s back as he fucked his cousin, sweat falling down his face as the muscles on his stomach and thighs contracted with every move. He felt his balls tightening, a guttural growl leaving his throat as he came.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and yelled out, coming along his brother, both panting and shuddering with the strong orgasm. He saw Shisui complaining how he wasn’t satisfied yet and then Itachi whispered something in his ear, Sasuke couldn’t hear. And then the eldest smirked at the youngest and Sasuke felt a shiver on his spine.  
“Sasuke,” Shisui said softly, a smile breaking down on his lips. “Why don’t you come here?”  
The boy felt embarrassed and self-conscious, avoiding his eyes when he walked to the bed, where his cousin and his brother waited for him with identical smirks. Sasuke’s skin still burned and ached to be touched, to feel the raw passion and consuming heat he had just witnessed.  
Itachi took his little brother’s hand and brought him closer to him, holding him against his chest, feeling his heated sweaty body and rapid heartbeat. He kissed his neck, enjoying the salty taste of his skin, licking and nipping the tense area, coaxing Sasuke to relax. Itachi smirked when Sasuke moaned, relaxing his body and melting against his big brother.  
“You know eavesdropping is not very nice, otouto.” Itachi whispered on Sasuke’s ear, making him shiver, “Did you enjoy the show?” Sasuke nodded, a hiss leaving his lips when Itachi bite down his lobule, “What did you enjoy, Sasuke?”  
“Nii-san,” Sasuke breathed, feeling his brother’s hands walking down his body. “Nii-san, please.”  
“What, otouto?” Itachi exchanged glances between Shisui, still touching Sasuke, whispering. “Do you want something, my dear little brother?”  
Sasuke nodded and reached for his cousin. Shisui walked to them, brushing Sasuke’s hair off his face softly, and then he pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “You have to tell us clearly, Sasuke, and we’ll give you.” His hands also explored the pale body, growing more certain with the boy’s vocal incentive.  
“Tell us, otouto.”  
Sasuke melted with all the attention he was receiving, closing his eyes and just feeling as his two relatives showered him with kisses for all over his body. Shisui kissed his neck, tracing down his torso, giving special attention to his nipples; his tongue sucked on his bellybutton making Sasuke moan. “You have to tell us, Sasuke.” Shisui said as his fingers ghosted over Sasuke’s erection.  
“Hmm, anything,” Sasuke said, feelings his brother’s lips descending on his spine, “Just do something, please.” He panted and his legs trembled and of the two other men weren’t holding him, then he wasn’t sure he could support himself alone.  
“So we can do anything with you, otouto?” Itachi asked, biting the tender skin of his waist.  
“Ye-ah” Sasuke groaned, thrusting his hips up, “Anything, so please, Nii-san, Shi-niisama.” He begged and another shiver erupted in his skin as Itachi chuckled darkly.  
“Then I want you on your hands and knees, otouto.” Itachi ordered, forcing his little brother to the floor as he kneeled down behind him. “Shisui, kneel down. I want you to fuck Sasuke’s pretty mouth hard and fast.”  
Sasuke moaned at the order, complying and perking his ass up to his brother, hands already gripping Shisui’s hips and mouth salivating with his cousin’s cock in front of him. The boy eagerly sucked the head, feeling Shisui’s hands gripping his hair, dark eyes locked together as he slowly took in inch by inch of his cock.  
“Ah, Sasuke!” Shisui yelled out in pleasure, Sasuke’s mouth was wet and tight and his tongue worked expertly on the head and on the sensitive vein pulsating inside his mouth. Shisui began rocking his hips, fucking his cousin’s mouth without a care in the world as Itachi had ordered him. And it was worth it, the younger’s mouth was heaven, paradise, “Fuck!”   
Itachi watched with glinting eyes, and again he kissed Sasuke’s neck, delighting himself in his brother’s taste. Sasuke arched his back as Itachi’s lips ran down his spine, kissing and nipping; as Itachi’s hands marked his back and his sides, making him moan around the hard shaft on his mouth.  
Sasuke shuddered when Itachi separated his ass cheeks, exposing his twitching asshole to the older. The boy hummed and sucked hard on Shisui’s cock, feeling it hitting the back of his throat and he loved it; he loved every minute of how Shisui fucked his mouth and how Itachi looked at his asshole.  
Sasuke was expecting to be fucked by his brother, or at least fingered, but when he felt a wet and soft member entering him, he yelped; a choked yell falling off his full mouth.  
Itachi smiled at the reaction, flicking his tongue inside his little brother’s asshole, tasting the deepest part of him. He hummed and licked the ring of muscles, making Sasuke wiggle his hips, attempting to make Itachi fucked him deeper with his tongue. Itachi thrust his tongue inside his little brother, feeling his asshole clenching around his lips.  
“Careful, Sasuke,” Shisui hissed when the boy scrapped his teeth too hard on his cockhead.  
Sasuke, lost in the pleasure of having his asshole rimmed, still hummed and bobbed his head up and down, trying to concentrate on the task. He loved having a cock in his mouth, but Itachi’s tongue was really distracting, and even with the bittersweet taste he was addicted to in his mouth, he barely could pay attention to Shisui.  
Too soon the heat on both ends stopped and left him, making him beg for more. Itachi smirked at his little brother and slapped his ass, biting the tender skin to leave a perfect set of his teeth on the younger’s ass, making him yell out in pleasured-pain. “Shisui, he’s ready for you.” Itachi said, stepping to the side to make room for Shisui to kneel down behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke smirked and braced himself on his elbows, widening his legs further so his prepared asshole was fully exposed to his cousin. Shisui touched the abused skin of the boy’s ass, still throbbing with pain, and pressed a soft kiss above it; the act made Sasuke shiver in anticipation.  
Itachi held Shisui from behind and rolled down a condom down his cousin’s shaft, whispering sweet nothings to his best friend. The eldest nodded, sealing a promise between the two with a kiss on Itachi’s lips.  
For a moment, Sasuke thought that the two would forget about him and engage in each other’s company like they always did and he would be casted aside. But Shisui’s hands touched his skin and soon he felt his cousin’s cock nudging his hole, asking for permission to enter him. The boy nodded and closed his eyes, savoring the moment Shisui’s member was fully inside him.  
They rocked their bodies in synch, quickly escalating to a faster and harder pace. Sasuke moaned out loud, shamelessly, enjoying all the attention and treatment he was receiving from his cousin, but specially, his brother. Itachi swallowed hard to the scene, even if he had prepared himself for that, he had never imagined that seeing his cousin fucking his little brother would affect him the way it was affecting.  
Itachi sat on the bed, his hand fisting his cock lazily, but his eyes burned into the two men on the floor. He couldn’t stop looking at Sasuke, how beautiful he looked and how enticing it was to watch him arching his back as Shisui hit his prostate, squirming and meeting the eldest’s every thrust.  
Shisui was also highly affected by his younger cousin. He didn’t expect the boy to be so tight and hot, and so sexy. The way Sasuke moved and how his insides clenched so tightly it almost hurt was making Shisui approach his climax quickly.  
Itachi knew his cousin wouldn’t last too long, judging by how his hips moved frantically and how his groans had grown louder and huskier. Shisui buried his shaft inside his cousin and came, a contained groan leaving his throat as he emptied himself in the condom, his body glinted with sweat and he had to fight to breath properly as how string his orgasm had reached him.  
But it hasn’t been enough for Sasuke, who was still painfully hard and annoyed to the deflating cock buried inside him. He glared at his cousin, but it was useless considering how Shisui was spent and out of himself, so he decided to look at Itachi.  
“Fuck, Nii-san.” He groaned, losing his breath when Itachi’s animalistic eyes locked with his.  
His brother didn’t take long to get him from the floor and throw him at his bed, covering his little brother with his body. Itachi was quick and certain, adjusting Sasuke’s legs on his waist with precision, looking at Sasuke’s deep dark eyes. Sasuke smiled at him, pressing a kiss on his nose, so Itachi smiled back, pressing a kiss on his forehead.  
“Nii-san,” Sasuke whispered and leaned forward, telling something that made his brother’s eyes widen.  
“Silly Sasuke,” Itachi whispered back and pressed a kiss on his little brother’s cheek, whispering words that belonged to the two brothers only.  
Sasuke nodded with eyes closed, feeling Itachi’s forehead to his. He gasped when Itachi moved to put a condom on his painfully hard erection, placing Sasuke’s legs on his shoulders and guiding his cock to his brother’s hole.  
The boy moaned to the intrusion, relaxing his body in order to welcome Itachi inside him, as even with all the preparation and Shisui’s previous fuck, Sasuke was still tight and warm.  
“Nii-san,” he groaned when Itachi began moving. “Yess!”  
Itachi chuckled, gaining speedy with Sasuke needy moans, thrusting all the way inside the boy to the deepest part of his asshole. A change of angle and Itachi stuck right into Sasuke’s prostate, making his brother see stars.  
“AAAH ITACHI!” Nothing had felt so good as Itachi’s cock fucking him. “More!” He demanded, “Fuck, faster Nii-san.”  
Itachi complied with a groan of his, as for him as well; nothing felt better than his brother’s tight heat engulfing his cock, clenching and massaging his organ in the most pleasurable way. The fuck grew faster and harder, almost animalistic with how Itachi thrust in and out.  
Sasuke could only moan and order for more, for faster and for deeper, losing himself to the pleasure that was being fucked and dominated by his brother. Itachi took an enormous pleasure to see his brother so fragile, whimpering and squirming under him, because of him.  
“NII-SAN! NII-SAN!” Sasuke chanted, hands gripping the sheets until they ripped. “CUMM-” he choked out when his brother stuck so hard inside that Sasuke thought he was losing conscience.  
“You are so hot, otouto, so shameless, making such a face for your brother. Fuck, you drive me crazy, Sasuke.” Itachi groaned to him, hips moving in and out, making the mattress bounce with the force. “I want you to cum looking at me, otouto.” Itachi breathed out, gritting his teeth to last just a little longer, “Do you hear me?” Sasuke nodded, “So open your eyes and cum for your brother, Sasuke. Cum for me.”  
Dark eyes opened, “Nii-san! Ugh…” Sasuke’s body convulsed in his climax, his voice breaking in chokes to how powerful it was his brother’s influence over him.  
Itachi looked at his little brother coming undone and groaned, giving quick deep thrusts inside him until he also came, a guttural groan leaving his lips leaving him unable to support himself any longer. He felt on his little brother, both panting and exhausted.  
Shisui looked at them with a smile on his lips. He walked to the bed and pressed a kiss on Itachi’s lips and then other on Sasuke’s head. “If that was what you wanted, Sasuke, you should’ve told us sooner.” He smirked at the youngest.  
Sasuke smirked back and he couldn’t deny that he really should have told them sooner.  
…  
“I’m home,” Sasuke said, closing the door to his apartment. He frowned at the lack of answer and the fact the living room was completely dark.  
Walking to his bedroom, the man narrowed his eyes when he heard noise coming from within. Sasuke pressed his ear to the wooden door, frowning at what he heard. Moaning and panting invaded his ears, and he could distinguish more than one voice talking.   
What the fuck was going on in HIS bedroom?  
Sasuke opened the door slowly, expecting to catch his boyfriend shamelessly cheating on him on their own bed, but what he couldn’t foresee was that he would find Naruto alone in their bed, hands on his cock to the sound of the DVD playing.  
The blond hadn’t seen him yet, so Sasuke stood by the door, enjoying his private show. A glance at the screen made him smirk at his lover’s choice; dark eyes watched as his younger self was mercilessly fucked by his brother.  
“Fuck.” Naruto muttered between gritted teeth, eyes tightening. His hand jerked his shaft faster, his hips thrusting harder into his fist; a box of tissues on his side on bed.  
Sasuke watched intensely as his boyfriend reached his climax, a guttural throaty groan leaving his red lips. Naruto let himself go, dropping on his back, breathing in Sasuke’s lingering scent on his pillow. He closed his blue eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing in his post-orgasm pleasure.  
He opened his blue eyes when the DVD’s credit music stopped in the middle, and chuckled to find a very amused Sasuke with an arched eyebrow at him. Naruto watched as his lover sat on their bed and pecked his lips.  
“Welcome home.” Naruto greeted, moving to sit up on bed. But Sasuke stopped him and motioned for the cum on his stomach, almost dripping down to the mattress. The blond wiped his belly with the tissues before his semen fell on the sheets; Sasuke would kill him if that happened, it was impossible to wash the stuff off and the light blue cotton sheets were Sasuke’s favorites.  
“I didn’t hear you coming.” Naruto said, lazily spread on the bed.  
Sasuke smirked, “Oh but I did.”  
The blond chuckled, rolling closer to his boyfriend, “Funny. How long have you been watching?”  
“Not as long as I wished,” he smirked, running his fingers through the sweaty blond hair. “Interesting choice, by the way.”  
Naruto blushed, realizing that his boyfriend caught him getting off to him being fucked by his brother and his cousin, so yeah, awkward. “Hey it’s not my fault your family have these hot as hell genes, okay? Besides, you said you were coming home at 8 and…”  
“It is 8, moron.”  
“Oh,” Naruto blinked at him with a dumb expression on his face, he opened his mouth and closed it again. Then his attention span ended and he began blabbering again. “Sasuke, can I ask you something? About the… you know, the movie.” He motioned for the paused screen on their television.  
Sasuke frowned, “What?”  
The blond blushed, but the curiosity got the best of him. “You know that part that you and Itachi are in bed, and you are talking, but there’s no sound and it’s not like I can read lips that well, so…” he cleared his throat, “I mean, what were you telling each other that moment?”  
“Oh, that,” Sasuke took a deep breath, not even thinking of hiding or lying to his lover. “I was telling Itachi, I was scared.” He confessed, pinkish adorning his face. And before Naruto opened his mouth, he continued, “It’s just that, it was my first time with Itachi and though it’s part of our job, he’s still my brother, so back then I was apprehensive if our relationship would change after that.”  
Naruto hummed, “I see. So Itachi was comforting you.” He concluded with a grin.  
Sasuke avoided his eyes in embarrassment, “Yes, he told me that nothing between us would change after that and I’ll always be his little brother, nothing less and nothing more.” And that Itachi loved him, always, and Sasuke loved him back; but that had been their moment, for no one to know, not even Naruto.  
“Hm, it really sounds like Itachi. The first time he fucked me was very gently, and he could make it look like it was crazy animalistic, you know.”   
Sasuke rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, pulling him out of the bed. “Just c’mon idiot, I’m hungry and I didn’t have a decent meal since yesterday.”  
The blond picked his boxers on the floor and shrugged before he put it on, he could take a shower later. He followed Sasuke into their kitchen, making his lover sit down and placing an apron over his bare chest, “I’ll fix you dinner, Sasu, you look tired.”  
“Hn.” To be honest, Sasuke was exhausted from work and all he wanted was to eat, take a shower and go straight to bed.  
“Ah, Itachi called! He asked if you got the scripts for Friday,” Naruto told him from the oven, mixing the pan with a wooden spoon.  
“Hn,” Sasuke answered, his head weighting, he was more tired than he thought. “So you accepted.”  
Naruto hummed. “Well yes, why wouldn’t I accept? I like having sex with Itachi and I’d be crazy to refuse a threesome with you two.”  
Sasuke smirked, “And to think 6 months ago you couldn’t get it up,” Naruto glared at him briefly, still busy with the oven and trying not to burn Sasuke’s dinner. “Still, it’s your first double penetration, isn’t it? You sure you can take it?”  
“Oh please Sasuke, after I took Killer Bee’s monstrous cock, I could stuck a whole jar in my asshole and still be fine. I can take you and Itachi, so don’t worry honey.” The blond winked at the other, placing a plate of food in front of him.  
“Not worried sweetheart, I just don’t want you whining for the whole week that you can’t sit or walk properly,” he said as matter of fact, biting the warm food his boyfriend cooked, Sasuke hummed in appreciation; real food tasted so good.  
“I did not whine, bastard.” Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you know what, I’m kind of looking forward to that, it’s gonna be fun.” He mused, “But I’m also a bit worried to be in the middle of you two.”  
Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that, questioning his boyfriend’s apprehension. He trusted himself and his brother not to hurt Naruto in a bad way, so the blond really had nothing to worry about.  
The blond scratched the back of his head “Just… you and Itachi tend to be a little competitive with each other, and I’ll be at the very end of your rivalry.”  
“Hn.”  
“Hey, it’s true! Don’t look at me like that.” The blond snorted, taking off the apron.  
“Hn.” Sasuke stood up and placed his empty plate on the sink, silently dragging Naruto by the wrist to their bathroom. “Itachi is not hurting you, moron, even if you beg.”  
Naruto stared at his frowning lover, a smile quickly forming on his lips. He pecked the other softly on the lips, on the nose, and on his forehead, “You’re one sweet jerk, you know that?”  
The raven’s frown softened, “It’ll be a real problem if people heard you.” He said playfully, appreciating how Naruto showered him in small kisses, slowly undressing him. “Mmm, don’t do that.”  
The blond smiled, caressing the pale skin of his boyfriend. He used his free hand to turn on the water and stepped inside, bringing Sasuke with him. “Tired?”  
“Exhausted,” Sasuke breathed, moaning as the warm water hit his body, “Sorry.”  
Naruto shrugged. “It’s fine.” He reassured him, kissing his shoulder, “Tell me how was your day.” His hands picked the soap and washed Sasuke’s back, massaging his tense shoulders, relaxing and spoiling him.  
“Tiring,” he smirked, earning a playful slap on his ass. “I shoot a whole movie in one go, one hour straight, it was crazy. I don’t think I could get hard if I needed to. You usually don’t film a long scene in one go like that, but the production was late so we didn’t have much choice. I envied your stamina when I was on set.”  
Naruto chuckled, spreading shampoo on the dark locks and scratching the scalp. “You can hold in for much longer than I do, I have to admit it’s quite impressive.”  
The other smiled and turned around, capturing Naruto’s lips in a slow kiss. The water washed the soap off their bodies as they held each other, kissing and nipping each other’s lips. Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto’s shoulder, his eyes closing, his body weighting on the younger.  
“Sasuke? Hey, no sleeping in the shower. I’m almost done here.”   
The raven nodded, trying not to doze off again. Still, it was tempting not to pretend to be asleep, when he knew his boyfriend would pick him up and put him in bed, and then he’d cover them with the blanket, cuddling to him and falling asleep together. It was Sasuke’s guilty pleasure, to pretend to be asleep to let Naruto spoil him, an excuse to the cold behavior he tried to keep.  
“Can you at least dry yourself? I know people say my hands are magic, but they’re just two, okay?” Sasuke snorted at that, but dried himself in his fluffy towel and put on a pair of black boxer briefs.  
Working with porn, the couple knew that sex was routine, sometimes nothing but a job; but that made the little caress, the small kisses and sweet words all more meaningful. Not that they didn’t enjoy sex with each other, but when they had it rough and aggressive in the studio with kinks and toys, at home it was slow lovemaking with lingering kisses and quiet gasps, creating a right balance in their relationship.  
Sasuke felt the hot air hitting his head as Naruto mumbled how he was a baby, still blowing his hair dry. “You know I can tell when you’re not asleep, ne Sasuke?” The mischievous smirk on the raven’s lips made Naruto chuckle, adjusting his lover in his arms, “I wish people could see you like this, then they’d stop saying I’m the wife.” Naruto sighed and walked to their bedroom, taking his ‘Uchiha bride’. He snickered at the idea, imagining Sasuke in a white dress.  
The blond didn’t mind spoiling his lover, it was a privilege to him, after all, he was Sasuke’s first serious relationship and also his first to last more than 3 months. Everyone thought they were crazy for moving in together after only four months together, and maybe they were, but Naruto liked to think about the moments they cherished and how they worked and fit together.  
Naruto moaned when he laid on the bed beside his lover, covering both of them with blankets and wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s middle. The soft breathing hitting his face was soothing and comforting for the blond, making him smile at Sasuke.  
Sasuke sighed, slightly opening his eyes, and smiled. “Good night, Naru.”  
“Night Sasu,” he muttered back, and both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions on pairings and scenarios are very welcomed. I’ll write it as fast as I can.  
> To make it easier, follow the model:   
> (It can be very simple or very detailed, and you don’t have to fill everything)  
> Pairing: Itachi/Shisui/Deidara  
> Preference for who tops/bottoms? Itachi tops; Shisui switches; Deidara bottoms   
> Scenario: Uchiha Mansion, with a huge fancy bedroom.  
> Details: Bondage, threesome, Deidara is blindfolded, Itachi and Shisui are cousins (like whatever), Itachi is in love with Deidara.   
> Toys: -   
> This is just an example


End file.
